Mysterious Photograph
Mysterious Photograph (謎の写真 Nazo no Shashin) is Chapter 2 of Nazo no Kanojo X. ( Anime cross-reference---shown as part of Anime Episode 6, "Mysterious Step Up") Content Manga Chapter 2 Summary After cutting up his picture of Hayakawa, Tsubaki feels that it would be nice to have a picture of Urabe to keep in his Bad Cat Wallet. Especially so, since in a recent dream about Urabe, she was looking so super cute, and smiling ever so sweetly. However, Urabe becomes quite recalcitrant and uncooperative about letting him take her picture. The picture taking is further complicated when Hayakawa randomly meets Tsubaki at the bridge that he and Urabe met for their daily drool routine. Unknown to Tsubaki, when Hayakawa invites Tsubaki to go to a coffee shop to get caught up socially, Urabe is hiding at the end of the bridge and listening to every word of their conservation. Plot Tsubaki is dreaming more and more about Urabe these days, and last night's dream gives him the idea that it would be nice to have a cute photograph of her in his wallet, especially since she was smiling so wonderfully in the dream. The dream had himself in the middle of a bazaar cityscape, on an elevated wooden platform. Urabe was on another nearby wooden platform, with a wooden walkway connecting the two platforms. Tsubaki was holding and steadying his camera, as Urabe, in her school uniform, was holding still and smiling so sweetly. He then shoots the perfect photo of her. Not surprising in the least, the next day, as they are walking home, Tsubaki asks Urabe if he can take her picture. She at first agrees, but when Tsubaki insists that she smile as she did in the dream, she objects to that, and walks away from him. His first attempt ends in failure. The next day, Urabe is delayed in meeting with him to walk home together, so he is left by himself on the bridge that serves as their daily meeting spot. As he is waiting, who should randomly walk by, but Hayakawa, a girl that he had a crush on in middle school. Both are surprised at the chance meeting, and Hayakawa suggests that they go to a nearby cafe to spend time together and get caught up on old times. Tsubaki is greatly taken aback by how beautiful and down-right attractive Hayakawa has become, wearing the school uniform of the all-girls school that she now attends, but declines the invitation, since he is waiting for Urabe to show up. Wondering if Urabe is ever going to appear, Tsubaki meanders to the end of the bridge, only to find Urabe hiding behind a post, listening to every word of conservation that had occurred between himself and Hayakawa. Urabe stands up and declares that she knows who that girl was. She is the girl that Tsubaki has kept a picture of in his wallet for such a long time. As they begin walking together, Tsubaki muses to Urabe what she would do if he had accepted Hayakawa's invitation to spend time together, instead of waiting for her. Urabe responds by suddenly doing their drool routine on the sidewalk, with the result that Tsubaki begins to cry in sadness. Urabe explains that the tears of sadness are the tears that she would have felt, and not anger, if he had abandoned her to spend time with his old crush. Tsubaki loudly affirms that Urabe is now his one and only girlfriend. Urabe responds with a huge, overpoweringly sweet and cute smile. Sezing the opportunity before it get away, Tsubaki implores Urabe to let him take her picture, to which she reluctantly agrees. Busting out his camera, he tells her to step back and repeat the heart-warming smile that she just did. Counting down, 1, 2, 3, Tsubaki snaps the picture, but when it is ejected from the camera, it is a picture of Urabe pulling down her eyelid with her finger, and sticking out her tongue, in a f*uck you pose. Greatly dissappointed, Tsubaki demands a retake, with Urabe's reaction being to do a 'panty scissors' attack, and cut a poster on the fence to shreds, telling him that his picture of her might be next to be shredded. Tsubaki resigns himself to thinking that the picture of Hayakawa looking so, so very cute that was in his wallet for so long, is now replaced by a picture of Urabe looking as if to say, " Screw You " ! Category:Chapters